Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 64
Wolfgang has finished talking to who called him; C22 is back to driving... ( Wolfgang closes his phone and slips it into her pocket ) C22) So...? Wolfgang) We can go back, Jean said the police left a few minutes ago. ' '''C22) Okay *Does a U turn* ' '''Wolfgang) However, Kyuuga died and they're expected to keep coming back, throughout the week... C22) So more C-MV22 rides :D Wolfgang) No, we're going to have to ditch the car. C22) NO! ' '''Wolfgang) Sorry, but we cannot have them find us. You can mislead them, but they cannot find us. ' '''C22) We did nothing wrong... Wolfgang) I know we didn't, but if they spot or find me, it's not going to be good for me...You know, I'm dead in this time, so why would I want to draw any attention... C22) So no crowds or publicity? ''' '''Wolfgang) Yeah. C22) Okay, but I'm still keeping the car! ' '''Wolfgang) No. ' 'Nintendo) Anything else? ' 'Wolfgang) Yeah, Aaron almost got arrested by the police, for arguing that they're aren't police officers. That guy, whom was captured, escaped. Hint, hint...He probably was who interrupted your brawl. ' 'Nintendo) Really? ' 'Extremis Helios) It was him. ' '''Wolfgang) There's our answer. C22) So our friend, did it, eh...I say we find him and get some revenge! ' '''Wolfgang) Nope, we have to find Volf and Skyeroid. ' '''C22) Aren't they at the house...? Wolfgang) Nope, they went missing last night...Skyeroid was missing, so Volf went to find Skyeroid, but neither of them came back. ' '''Val) Wolfgang, is that going to interfere with the time we get back to our time? ' '''Wolfgang) No... Val) But if you don't find them, in time... Wolfgang) No... Ice) Wolfgang, you mean "yes". Wolfgang) Ugh...Jean got a phone call...It was Aaron's rival, Marcus. The one who killed me last night... Val) WHAT?! HE KILLED YOU! ' '''Ice) HOW ARE YOU HERE! ' '''Wolfgang) Jean revived me. Val) Healer? ''' '''Wolfgang) They don't work on dead corpses... Ice) THEN WHY IS THERE NO DAMAGE, TO YOU?! ' '''Wolfgang) Ugh...Anyways, Marcus and my father have Volf and Skyeroid, for a trade. ' 'Nintendo) For? ' '''Wolfgang) C22's friend... DF) AWESOME! SO NOT AWESOME! ' '''Wolfgang) I know, right. ' '''Jenna) Dada. Wolfgang) Yes? ' '( Jenna shows Wolfgang the picture, in the locket, once again ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Oh, I see...Mama, Sissy, Dada, and you, Jenna. Jenna) *Finger on Samantha* Mama. Wolfgang) Yes, Mama. ''' '''Nintendo) So, back to what we were talking about... Wolfgang) So, before we leave, to go back to our time...We have to deal the trade...Thing is, we only have 5 minutes to get from there to our destination... Nintendo) Okay. DF) Volf could get us to those places, in thirty seconds, can't she? ''' '''Wolfgang) She can. DF) So, we'd use Volf. ''' '''Wolfgang) Bad news, Marcus and Wolf cannot get in the lab. The portal method is out of play. Same with the speed method, because it would take Volf over 5 minutes still... Ice) So what can we do? Wolfgang) Not much. ' '''Val) Exactly, not much. ' 'DF) WE'RE SCREWED! ' '''Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 65 ''Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 64 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Wolfgang Category:C22Helios Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Kyuuga Category:Extremis Helios Category:Valentin 98 Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Nintendocan Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Jenna Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Alexandria